


What friends?

by sapphicluthxr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, honestly i really dont know i typed this at 3 or 4am a month ago, idk what to tag this, kara and alex are just mentioned but, lena and maggie brotp i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthxr/pseuds/sapphicluthxr
Summary: Lena Luthor doesn’t always do this. She doesn’t go to bars and drink alone after a hard day of work. Normally, she would stay a few more hours in the office, drinking, alone, or she would go straight home and sleep. For some reason, she decided to do neither of those tonight.orlena is gay and tired, and maggie just wanted fries. lena finds a friend in maggie.ORi suck at summaries





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a twitter post from @sapphicpirate: https://twitter.com/sapphicpirate/status/842930190753894400
> 
> i tried to do some justice pals im so sorry if i failed. i really want a maggie/lena brotp in the show tho.  
> anyway mistakes are all mine as usual. i just hope this makes sense?

Lena Luthor doesn’t always do this. She doesn’t go to bars and drink alone after a hard day of work. Normally, she would stay a few more house in the office, drinking, alone, or she would go straight home and sleep. For some reason, she decided to do neither of those tonight.

Tonight, she sits alone in a booth at the alien bar that Kara bought her to once. She was hesitant at first. Who wouldn’t be? Aliens usually despise the Luthor name so no one can really blame her for declining to go. But Kara was persistent. She said that the aliens at the bar doesn’t mind because Lena has saved their lives twice now, and that’s enough proof that she wasn’t like her family.

Lena signals the bartender that she’ll have another drink. While waiting, Lena didn’t notice detective sawyer coming up to her, the young CEO was too preoccupied with her own thoughts.

“Luthor,” the young detective greeted her. She was wearing her usual grey shirt and leather jacket combo, but this time her hair was tied up behind her. Lena jumped at the mention of her name but she quickly regained her composure and greeted the woman who sat beside her.

“Detective Sawyer,”

“Fancy seeing you here. You don’t strike me as someone who hangs out at places like this.”

Lena sighs. She tried her best to keep her façade up, but the alcohol she had consumed earlier made her relax. “You’re right. I just thought I’d change things up tonight. What are you doing there?”

Maggie smiles at her and rubs the back of her neck, “Well, I was gonna stop by and check if they have these _amazing_ cheese fries that I always buy but I forgot they only serve it on Saturdays.” She signals the bartender for her usual drink. “You look like you had a long day, though. Wanna talk about it?” the other woman asked. The two of them haven’t known each other long. In fact, their first interaction wasn’t friendly at all. Maggie still remembers arresting the Luthor woman in from of her girlfriend’s sister.

Lena was hesitant with the detective’s offer. No one ever listened to her problems except for paid professionals. She didn’t want to let anyone see her vulnerable.

Maggie could see how Lena desperately wants to talk, but for some reason, she feels like she shouldn’t.

“Hey,” Maggie says softly. “Whatever we talk about tonight, stays between us. I promise.” Lena sighs and nods slowly.

Knowing what that gesture meant, the shorter woman grabs her phone to send quick text to her girlfriend, letting her know where she is and who she’s with.

 

**_Maggie:_ ** _babe I’m at the bar with Lena right now I just thought I’d let you know. She’s having a rough night and I figured she might need some company._

**_Alex:_ ** _Lena? As in Lena Luthor?_

**_Maggie:_ ** _duh_

**_Alex:_ ** _oh_

**_Alex:_ ** _okay well just text me when you’re about to go home okay? Or actually, text me before you stand up. If you’re drunk, I can always pick you up._

**_Maggie:_ ** _you sure? It’s kinda late and I know you have work early tomorrow._

**_Alex:_ ** _Sawyer, you have work early tomorrow too. At least we’ll suffer from sleep deprivation together._

**_Alex_ ** _: and I want you safe_

**_Maggie_ ** _: fine fine. I’ll text you later then._

**_Alex_ ** _: alright. I hope you gals have fun_

**_Maggie_ ** _: thank you. I love you_

**_Alex:_ ** _I love you too_

 

When the bartender arrives with Maggie's drink, the detective tells him to bring two more and to open up a tab. She figures it'll be a long night for the both of them. 

After a couple more drinks, the two women are now laughing and trying so hard to grasp some air. They started talking about what bothered Lena, and they ended up talking about whatever funny story they remember.

"– and she wouldn't leave Alex's apartment! The only way that made her leave was when started to pretend to y’know,” the young detective winked. “I love little Danvers, but sometimes, we just need some time to ourselves before we face a long and hard day at work." Maggie giggles, remembering when Kara couldn't look at the detective and Alex in the eye for days. 

Somehow, the young CEO felt lighter now. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol, finally being able to talk about what was bothering her, or the company she has right now. Lena decided it was all three.

"Ehem. Um, speaking of Kara..." Lena trails off. Suddenly not wanting to look at the woman she was talking to. 

"What about her?" the detective asks. Maggie tilted her head in confusion. 

"I just- Is it-“ Lena sighs deeply before continuing to speak, “My friend said that they once saw Kara… take off her shirt. They... go to the same gym or something." Lena tries to make up a story. She tries hard to make her face unreadable as possible, but with the alcohol in her system, she prays that the intoxicated detective just buys her lie.

"Mhm?" Maggie tries not to show her amusement. She's drunk at the moment, but not blind. She can see through the brunette woman's lies, but she says nothing to let her continue with what she was saying. 

"So- Uh, my friend told me they saw Kara had 8-pack abs and she is, to quote them,  _totally shredded_ ,” she finishes her sentence with air quotations.

Maggie stared at the woman in front of her. Her face gone of any emotion until she spoke. 

"What friend?" the detective bluntly asked the question. Without hesitation, she added, "you have  _no friends_."

Lena was taken aback by the detective's words. Her mind went through different scenarios and possibilities to excuse herself. But before she could react, the woman in front of her started laughing. 

Maggie couldn't stop laughing. She tried to stop and wipe away the tears in her eyes in respect for Lena. "Sorry, sorry," she waves her hand frantically while trying to reassure the Luthor woman that she was only joking.

"Oh man," the young detective exhales while trying to calm herself down. "You should've seen your face!" Maggie exclaimed.

On normal occasions, the young CEO would've sucked up her emotions, maintain a straight face, and gracefully make her exit. She was offended after all. Most importantly, she felt betrayed and dejected. But now, she completely blames it on the liquor she consumed as she starts laughing with the detective. 

"Jokes aside," the young detective quickly added when the giggles stopped, "you do have friends. You're part of the group now because of Little Danvers whether you like it or not."

This made the other woman genuinely smile. She never felt like she belonged anywhere before. Even as a child, she never felt like she was part of the Luthors. But now, hearing those words from the detective? She felt at ease. She now has people who genuinely care about her. And for her, that’s enough.

“And yeah, she is  _shredded_ ,” the smaller brunette ended the response with air quotes. “Alex and her trains a lot and I sometimes join them,” she sips from her glass of water.  

The young Luthor shakes her head in amusement. “Thank you, Maggie,” was all Lena could say at the moment, “it means a lot.”

After a couple more minutes, the two decides to call it a night. Lena insisted that she give the young detective a ride home. Maggie tried to refuse, but Lena was persistent.

“Please, Maggie, it’s the least I could do.”

The detective accepts her offer and bid the young CEO farewell as they go in their separate cars.

When Lena arrived in her home, she took off her shoes, untied her hair, grabbed a glass of water and some medicine to put on her table, and grabs her phone. She smiles as she remembers Kara so she sends her a quick text.

 

**_Lena:_ ** _I just got home. Had some unexpected company tonight. Safe to say your friends surprisingly likes me **.**_

**_Lena:_ ** _Or friend, rather._

**_Lena:_ ** _And it’s late. I should rest. You’re probably asleep right now._

**_Lena_ ** _: Don’t forget our lunch date tomorrow, okay? Good night, Kara._

 

She sets her phone down on the night stand beside her bed as she fixes herself for sleep. She jumped a bit when she heard her phone vibrate. She assumed it was just another unimportant email, but she still checks it anyway.

 

**_Kara:_ ** _Glad you’re home safe. Maggie also texted me she was with you earlier. I told you they like you!! It’s because you’re nice, smart, AND a badass._

**_Kara_ ** _: and I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow! I'm paying for lunch this time, okay? Sweet dreams, Lee. :)_

 

The young Luthor couldn’t wipe away the smile she had on her face after reading Kara’s texts. She had been through a lot lately, but she’s glad she has someone like Kara by her side. She closes her eyes, and prepares for sleep while thinking about her plans for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

She would finally admit her feelings to Kara tomorrow.

From what Maggie said earlier, she guessed the blonde also feels the same way about her.

As she drifts off to sleep, Lena left content and happy. That was the first time in months that she had slept soundly without a hint of fear or sadness.

 


End file.
